Ai Shiteru Sensei
by minamibo
Summary: Deidara es un chico normal que va a un instituto normal, donde hay maestros no tan normales enamorarse de un maestro no es siempre una buena idea, no si tus maestros tienden a ser bipolares Y extraños. AU.Yaoi.Saso&Dei. Descontinuada.
1. Chapter 1

AU. Yaoi

Ni Deidara ni sasori ni ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenecen :c ~

**Naruto ©**Masashi Kishimoto

"**You set my soul alight**" - Diálogos.

_You set my soul alight_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

Ai shiteru sensei;

Chapter 1

Me desperté en mi cuarto como cada mañana, bueno a excepción de que hoy está nublado me agradan esos días, son relajantes, mi nombre es Deidara, tengo 18 años.

Estudio en el instituto akatsuki, por mi apariencia andrógina me suelen confundir con una chica. Mis amigos siempre hacen bromas sobre eso; la mayoría de ellas no me molesta me he acostumbrado, tengo un hermano menor llamado Naruto, vivimos solos desde que nuestros padres murieron, me hago cargo de él lo mejor que puedo, aunque estoy seguro que mi hermano terminara violado algún día, el es muy inocente para su edad y es demasiado hiperactivo.

Como cada mañana preparo el desayuno de los 2, es fácil hacerlo, cuando solo es ramen, no suelo desayunar, en las mañanas no suelo tener apetito y por supuesto debo levantar a Naruto si no lo hiciera estoy seguro que jamás estaría a tiempo para la escuela. Me dirijo a la puerta con la esperanza de que este levantado, pero como de costumbre aun sigue totalmente dormido.

"**Naruto, es hora de levantarte un"**

Como de costumbre solo obtuve de respuesta que se removiera en su cama, solo para volver a intentar dormir.

"**Naruto, un"- **me acerque a él y le quite las sabanas de encima, solo para lograr al fin que despertara.

"**Que pasa onii-chan'"**

"**Son las 7:05" – **sus ojos se ensanchan se sorpresa por la hora, es curioso pero me agrada su cara al saber la hora, siempre es graciosa de una u otra forma.

"**QUE!? Sasuke llegara por mí temprano, hoy tengo prueba, no he hecho mi tarea, Debo copiársela a alguien… y tengo hambre"**

"**ok, entonces deberías darte prisa un" –**Quizás sea un tanto histérico o quizás solo sea en los mañanas… o todo el tiempo?; Sasuke es su amigo desde que eran niños, es el 'chico-bonito-guapo-cool-etc.' del instituto de Naruto. El porqué de que sea tan amigo de Naruto me es aun un misterio, lo he visto un par de veces bueno eso creo, o vi a su hermano, ya no lo recuerdo.

_(__N/A: inserte aquí sonido de timbre)_

El sonido del timbre me aleja de mis pensamientos, al parecer es él, no han pasado ni 25 minutos desde que desperté a Naruto vaya que el chico es puntual.

"**Buenos días Deidara, ¿esta Naruto listo?"- **me dice con su usual apariencia de 'orino contra el viento y no me salpico' y una sonrisa de lado.

Antes de que pudiera contestar oigo a Naruto bajar las escaleras con una velocidad que hubiera matado a cualquiera en las escaleras.

"**Ya voy, adiós onii-chan" **

"**Rápido dobe"**

"**No me llames así teme"**

Tsk que bonita pareja hacen, creo que ya debo irme o se me hará tarde, solo recojo y limpio algunos platos, agarro mis cosas y salgo directo al instituto. El instituto no está muy lejos de casa, así que no tardo mucho en llegar.

"**Joder Deidara que bueno que te veo"**

"**Hidan, hola Un" – **El es Hidan es un tipo único, por no decir extraño o raro. Lo conozco desde niño, es más alto que yo, tiene pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos amatistas, el siempre me molesta con mi apariencia, pero es un buen amigo, o bueno eso creo.

"**Oye rubia, ¿sabías que habrá nuevo maestro?"**

"**No, y no soy rubia un"**

"**Vamos, rubio rubia ¿cuál es la diferencia?, como sea el nos dará arte"**

"**Que le paso a sai-sensei un"**

"**Creo que se tomo unas vacaciones con su novio"**

"**Gaara-sensei un?"**

"si"

"**Quien nos dará literatura ahora un?**

"**No lo sé"**

"**Deidara-sempai!!- **El es tobi es un idiota hiperactivo, aunque el siempre está con una sonrisa.

"**Quería verlo"- **Me dice con su típica sonrisa.

"**tobi enamorado de la rubia" – **Dice hidan en su típico tono de burla.

"**Cállate hidan un!"**- Tobi solo se sonroja

"**Hey rubia"**

"**No molestes hidan un" – **Le digo un tanto irritado, suele molestarme que se meta con tobi.

"**Oye, si estas en tus días, no nos vengas con tu mal humor"**

"**MALDTIO HIDAN UN"- Y **así empieza mi día de escuela, eso es normal, después de perseguirlo un buen rato, toca la campana, mi primera clase es literatura, antes la daba gaara-sensei, pero se fue con sai-sensei de vacaciones o de luna de miel?, tomo mi asiento como es costumbre, siempre suelo tomar asiento cerca de la ventana me agrada el paisaje.

El murmullo estresante de la clase es callado por la entrada del nuevo profesor, me

"**Buenos días mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y seré su nuevo maestro en literatura" –**Es alto, bien parecido; Me es familiar por alguna razón… espera Uchiha itachi?

"**QUE!?" – **No supe en qué momento salió tal cosa de mi boca, siento la mirada del Uchiha clavada en mí.

"**Algún problema señorito" – **Su voz es ronca y claramente tiene un tono de molestia, su mirada es un tanto aterradora, pero, Señorito, SEÑORITO, a quien llama señorito, malditos uchihas.

"**Ninguno, siento interrumpirlo"**

"**Bueno ya que a nadie más le incomoda, empezaremos con la clase, saquen sus libros"**

Toda la clase tuve la sensación, de que me observara o me mirara de reojo cada vez que puede o quizás no y este delirando, pero ahí está de nuevo la sensación de que me mira.

"**La clase termino, todos pueden salir" – **recojo mi mochila y me dirijo a la salida al fin, oh bella libertad** –"Menos tu, quiero hablar contigo"- **Rayos adiós oh bella libertad.

"**Si, un?"- **La mayoría de la gente del salón se han ido o quizás huido, ahora ya no hay nadie.

"**Al parecer no**** te agrado, cierto" – **No había notado que estaba tan cerca_, demasiado cerca. _

"**Quiere que le diga la verdad o le mienta descaradamente" **

Lo que obtengo de él es solo una pequeña risa y una sonrisa que no supe interpretar

"**Me gusta tu carácter Deidara"** –Eso fue algo insinuador?, porque me mira así, está demasiado cerca de mí, intento retroceder un poco pero me toma de la barbilla y me acerca hacia él, puedo sentir su aliento junto al mío.

"**Espero verte en mi siguiente clase, bonito"-** Me lo dice con un tono divertido antes de soltarme, retrocedo uno pasos y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo.

¿Qué rayos fue lo que acaba de pasar?, entro al salón, y aun no está el maestro, tomo mi asiento de costumbre aun no logro recuperarme de eso, aun estoy temblando un poco, ¿Que voy a hacer?

"**Hey Deidara, ¿te pasó algo?"**

"**No, nada un" – **Antes de que Hidan pueda preguntarme otra cosa, el nuevo maestro entra.

"**Mi nombre es Akasuna No Sasori, seré su nuevo maestro de arte desde hoy"- **Dios, el es tan sexy, sexy?; Qué rayos estoy pensando…mis ojos chocan con sus hermosos ojos color miel

Su pelo se mueve con el viento, ¿porque siento que párese anuncio de shampoo?

Tiene una piel blanca, su pelo es tan rojo…

"**Hey, Deidara te hablan"- **Estaba tan ensimismado que no note que tenían minutos hablándome.

"**Ah…que?"**

"**Podrías explicarme lo que acabo de leer"**

"**Ah? am…si claro" **Y ahora qué rayos acaba de leer?

"**Quiero verlo cuando acabe la clase"**

¿Hoy es el día de veamos a Deidara cuando termine la clase? Genial, acabo de quedar como un idiota el primer día que lo conozco.

_(N/A: Desde aquí narro yo :B)_

La clase trascurrió normal, Deidara empezaba a poner más atención a las palabras y no a la boca del maestro, no quería dar una 2 mala impresión, después de intentos sobre humanos para prestar atención la clase termino, todos empezaron a salir menos Deidara y Sasori.

"**Que pasa un?" - **_Porque es tan lindo un?_

"**Te párese aburrida mi clase"**

"**No, en lo absoluto"**

"**Pues eso me pareció, que era lo que me veías?" **- _Que rayos le voy a decir?, estúpidas hormonas._

Deidara solo se sonrojo notablemente, lo que no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo, causándole ternura.

"**Está bien, puedes irte"- **dijo soltando un breve suspiro.

"**ok, no volverá a pasar un"**_- Espero y no piense que soy un acosador._

Y así el pequeño acosador, digo/escribo, Deidara camino hacia el patio, en dirección a la cafetería del instituto, con suerte aun tendría unos minutos para comer algo. Encontró a Hidan y Tobi sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre, se alegro de verlos.

"**Hey rubia al fin sales, por cierto antes de que lo olvide, itachi-sensei quiere verte antes de salir del instituto"**

"**Qué?!"**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Jasdgasfdaghsdfg mi primer fic 8D esta editadito, espero y ahora tenga más sentido que hace 1 año 5 meses (?) ; Gracias por leer ~

_Editado: 25-02-2010 _


	2. Chapter 2

Well well xD gracias por los reviews~, espero que les guste la continuación :D

Los personajes no son míos, si Naruto fuera mío se llamaría gaara en vez de Naruto (?)

**Naruto ©**Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mientras Deidara caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, en dirección a la oficina de itachi, recordaba el porqué itachi le parecía familiar, lo poco que recordaba era que le conocía de la infancia, eran buenos amigos, pero sus familias nunca se llevaron bien.

**-Flash back-**

"**Ita-kun que es esto"- **Decía un pequeño Deidara sosteniendo una pequeña flor.

"**Es un diente de león"- **El airé soplo y los pétalos volaron por todos lados, mientras observaban las pequeñas partes de la flor volar, dos mujeres caminaban en dirección hacia ellos.

"**Deidara, vámonos cariño, no somos bien recibidos aquí"- **Decía una mujer rubia mientras lo cargaba y caminaba en dirección a la salida.

"**No vuelvan"- **Decía una mujer morena mientras se llevaba a itachi.

"**Ita-kun"- **Deidara no obtuvo respuesta, itachi solo se volteó y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Fin flash back-**

Deidara seguía sumido en sus pensamientos que se vieron interrumpidos al chocar con alguien.

"**Sempai? Que hace aquí?"**

"**Tobi, Que haces tú aquí?"**

"**Sabias que es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta, con una pregunta?"-** Deidara frunció el ceño, ahí estaba itachi delante de él, con una sonrisa del lado.

"**Me tengo que ir Sempai adiós"- **Tobi agito su mano a manera de despedida y camino hacia la salida.

"**Adiós tobi un"**

Se fue dejándolos solos con un incomodo silencio, Deidara decidió romperlo.

"**Para que me buscaba un?"**

"**Tus notas en literatura son las más bajas, tendrás que subirlas dei y yo te ayudare en eso"-**Decía mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

"**Yo no necesitó que me ayu…"-** Antes de que pudiera reclamar itachi lo tenía contra la pared, con una de sus piernas entra las de Deidara sonrojándolo y dejándolo acorralado.

"**Escucha bien Deidara, quiero que entiendas esto muy bien, lo que yo diga lo haces, eres mío" -** Decía mientras besaba su cuello y lo acariciaba, haciendo que Deidara comenzó a sollozar.

"**Basta…por favor"-** Deidara comenzó a tratar de salir de su agarre, quería gritar hasta donde su garganta se lo permitía, pero aquel intento termino silenciado con una sonora bofetada de parte de itachi, acto seguido lo dejo caer.

"**Si dices algo de esto, te pasaran cosas peores, LARGATE! Ahora"**

Deidara salió corriendo aun asustado, corría sin rumbo, fue a dar cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca, se dejo caer en el piso y lloro amargamente, sasori que acababa de sacar un libro para su siguiente clase pasaba por ahí, y encontró a Deidara llorando, no supo porque pero quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, solo se agacho hasta donde estaba Deidara.

"**¿Estas bien?"-**Le pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas, Deidara se estremeció ante el contacto, solo asintió y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas y se puso de pie enfrente de sasori.

"**Veo que ya estas mejor, no tardes mucho o podrían regañarte"- **Le revolvió el cabello de manera tierna solo para tranquilizarlo un poco. _Sus manos son cálidas. _

"_**N**_**os vemos mañana en clase Deidara"**

**-"Gracias sasori-sensei" -** El pelirrojo solo levanto la mano en señal de despedía, Deidara sonrió, tal vez ya no pensaba que era un acosador, reacciono al recordar que tenia prueba de economía. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando gente, aventándola, golpeándose con cosas, llegando olímpicamente tarde al salón donde ya todos tenían sus exámenes.

"**Siento el retraso un"**

"**Debería cobrarte el tiempo que tardaste"**

El profesor de economía, kakuzu era conocido por tener el peor carácter … y por ser un tacaño.

"**Nada solo siéntate y saca un lápiz, estos chicos de ahora"- **Dijo entregándole su prueba mientras rodaba los ojos.

Presento su prueba sin dificultad él era bueno en esa materia como en muchas, aun seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con itachi, pero lo remplazaba la cara de sasori cuando lo ayudo; Después de que todos hubieran terminado la prueba, decidió revisar los exámenes en el mismo salón ,le parecía más fácil y divertido, así no tendría que lidiar con quejas en la mañana al saber sus notas. Y así comenzó a nombrar a cada alumno y su calificación.

" **Kisame 60" **

"**Estúpido"**

"**Hidan tú reprobaste de nuevo"**

"**Joder"**

"**Deidara 100 como siempre"**

"**RUBIA NERD" **

"**Hidan quiere salirse del salón?"**

"**Sáqueme si puede"- **Inflo sus cachetes en modo de berrinche, kakuzu solo le sonrió, haciendo que hidan se sonrojara.

¿E_llos algún día se dirán algo?, digo ellos llevan haciendo eso mucho tiempo, hidan una vez me dijo que él era guapo, ¿lo mismo pensara el sensei de hidan?._

"**¿Que me ves rubia?"** – Al parecer hidan había notado la mirada de Deidara de hace rato.

"**Hey Sempai…Sempai… Deidara"**

"**Que pasa tobi un"**

"**Que hacías tu con itachi-sensei?"**

El recordar a itachi lo hizo estremecerse un poco, cosa que tobi no noto, pero Deidara noto algo en el tono de la pregunta de tobi. _Me lo está diciendo reclamándome? _

"**¿Tu por que estabas ahí?"**

"**Yo…es que…bueno…ah…"**

Al parecer tobi estaba nervioso por algo, pero ¿Qué era lo que lo ponía nervioso?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya se es muy corto,-.- el próximo será mas largo y con mas contenido xD Yaoi;

Si alguien quiere darme ideas para los caps. Seria genial x) hasta la próxima.

Y gracias por leer .

**Reira-chan: **Bueno, ok tal vez si pasan muy rápido xD ¬¬ y los uchihas son unos abusadores de menores x) gracias :D

**Jemima-Phantom-Opera**: Lo se Deidara veía y no creía y no sé si saldrá violado o no xD y espero que recuerdes quien lo dijo :D me apresurare en subir las partes x)

**VampireDarkRogueWind**: Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado x) y si los pelirrojos son muy sexys :Q__ (?)

**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen**: Gracias actualizare lo más rápido que pueda c:

**Lena-sensei**: No entendí lo de los acentos y comas xD es que uso el Word y él me lo corrige, cúlpalo a el xD , si también esta en amor-Yaoi xD mala no me dejaste reviews xD, gracias por leer.

**Editado 26-02-2010:**

En realidad revise en amor-Yaoi y desapareció de ahí junto con mi cuenta xD. Quizás lo vuela a subir quizás no, no se (?) .


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera mío seria Yaoi (?) lol

**Naruto ©**Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tobi estaba nervioso, no estaba pensando claro, y la cara de Deidara no le ayudaba en nada, y mucho menos la pelea de hidan con el compañero de al lado.

"**Es que… le pedí que fuera mi tutor en literatura"**

"**En literatura un?"**

"**No rubia en ingles"- **Decía hidan con su típico todo de sarcasmo/burla, que de una u otra forma siempre irritaba a Deidara.

"**Tu ni siquiera estabas en la conversación hidan y deja de llamarme rubia idiota un" **

"**Espera debo pensarlo" – **Deidara por un momento creyó que hidan al fin había madurado **– "NO"- **Hidan no maduraría.

"**Cállense ya!"- **Decía un muy irritado kakuzu, tanto alboroto y murmullo lo había puesto en su típico mal humor.

"**Estúpido vejete tacaño"- **hidan pensó que eso había sido solo escuchado por él.

"**QUE JODIDOS DIJISTE HIDAN!"-Pero al parecer no fue así, un muy **enfadado kakuzu, dirigía su pesada mirada a un sorprendido hidan que solo podía observar la gran vena que apareció en la frente del mayor y a la vez ver como crecía esta.

"**Estúpido vejete tacaño"- H**idan pronuncio cada palabra con su tono de burla al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada a la del mayor, la cual no era precisamente la mas adorable y tierna del mundo**.**

" **ES LA VENA"-** Gritaba aterrorizado tobi, mientras se oían gritos de los demás alumnos asustado por la vena, era bien conocido que cuando kakuzu tenía **la vena** era mal presagió podría haber catástrofes si los estudiantes no huían como cobardes del salón.

"**Largo todos ya!"-** Todos salieron corriendo del aula, unos riendo, otros asustados y uno que otro llorando, tobi gritaba "la vena la vena" Deidara solo reía y salía corriendo dejando a hidan solo, el cual había optado por intentar huir "**Tu no"- **Kakuzu detuvo a hidan, el cual ante aquel contacto sufrió un leve estremecimiento y retrocedió unos pasos de kakuzu, que al notarlo solo se acerco mas.

"**Que me ven tú y tu vena"-**Hidan al sentir al mayor demasiado cerca retrocedió nuevamente unos pasos, los mismos que kakuzu no tardo en acercar.

"**A ti te fascina hacerme enojar, no es así?"-**Decía mientras se acercaba hacia hidan, la vena había desaparecido completamente solo se veía una sonrisa maliciosa de parte de kakuzu, hidan se ponía cada vez más nervioso por la cercanía de su sensei "especial" había soñado tanto el momento en el que se quedaran solos, pero no de esa manera, no quería ser violado, oh si quería?, ni el mismo sabia que quería, solo sintió el aliento de kakuzu en su cuello, gimió ante aquí agradable contacto, estaba indefenso contra eso.

"**Que pasa hidan, no dirás nada, así que soy un vejete, ¡ quieres que te muestre lo que un vejete puede hacer"-** Diciendo esto mordió su lóbulo derecho.

-**"Vejete"-**kakuzu solo rió y siguió con su trabajo, bajo por el cuello de hidan, subió hasta su boca rozando sus labios con los de hidan quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la agradable sensación que el contacto con el mayor le provocara, kakuzu acorto el espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas solo un rose, para después darle un casto beso, hidan estaba sonrojado, no pensó que de una simple palabrería llegaría a tanto, al parecer los meses de molestarlo tanto habían tenido su fruto, de golpe fue privado de aquella agradable sensación, kakuzu se había detenido, al levantar la mirada se topo con la del mayor que lo miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"**¿Que pasa?-** Estaba sonrojado, su tono de voz parecía preocupado, no le agradaba ver a kakuzu así, presentía que eso no era del todo bueno.

"**Nada, solo creo que te ves muy lindo sonrojado"-**Y ese era el momento de la vena de hidan para salir, empezó a gritarle como siempre, solo que esta vez kakuzu lo callo con un beso.

"**Imbécil"- **Y continuaron besándose.

Las clases habían terminado, todos se habían ido, kakuzu había llevo a hidan a su casa, Y este estaba feliz después de todo, consiguió lo que quería , se dirigió hacia su cuarto y prendió su PC, como espera ahí estaba tobi; el Nick de tobi era "LA VENA me asusto D:" hidan solo rió todo lo que pudo, en la casa de Deidara quien acababa de llegar, quien se había detenido para comprar cosas para la cena, al llegar a su casa no que no había nadie, era extraño Naruto siempre estaba temprano en casa y Siempre estaba gritando algo como "las fans de sasuke son unas zorras" o" sasuke es un imbécil", pero no había ni un ruido, nada, se dirigió a la cocina quizás estuviera comiendo, siempre que comía jamás hablaba, tampoco estaba ahí, se dirigió hacia la sala, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

"**Donde está el idiota un" –**Mientras divagaba por adivinar donde se encontraba noto que había un mensaje en su contestadora nadie más que hidan o tobi, hablaban, dudaba que fuera su abuela ella dejo de verlos hace mucho, pulso el botón y se sentó a escuchar el mensaje de la contestadora.

"**Dei nii-chan soy Naruto dattebayo, estoy en la casa de sasuke, hago un trabajo volveré más tarde, cuídate te quiero adiós"- **Rayos hasta su hermanó tenía algo mejor que hacer o mejor dicho con alguien, en definitiva Naruto seria violado ahí, de ahí no saldría virgen, su hermano terminaría perdiendo la virginidad antes que él, se sumió en su aura negra, decidió que no cenaría y se iría directo a la PC a ver que hacía, la encendió y de inmediato apareció una ventana.

"_Hey rubia"_

"_Que quieres hidan?"_

"No te contare lo que pasó después de que te fuiste"

-"Que paso?"- Al parecer después de todo si tenía algo interesante que hacer.

"_No, no te lo diré, bueno si, jashin-sama me ama, te dije que molestarlo tanto acabaría en algo bueno"_

Se pasaron el rato hablando de eso, Deidara estaba sorprendido y feliz, le daban ganas de ir a la escuela solo para ver que pasaba con ellos dos y por supuesto ver a su adorado pelirrojo, pero por otro lado estaba itachi, que haría con él?.

Naruto aun no llegaba, lo sabía, de ahí no saldría virgen, lo único que le incomodaba es que fuera un Uchiha, ellos no eran los mejores en sentimientos, pero si Naruto lo había elegido, era decisión de Naruto. Al poco rato de divagar sobre la virginidad de Naruto, y la suya se quedo profundamente dormido, pero fue interrumpido al oír la puerta de la casa abriéndose y cerrándose de un portazo y alguien corriendo por las escaleras ,y un al fin un Naruto abriendo su puerta tirándosele encima llorando.

"**Que pasa Naruto un?"**

"**Sasuke es un idiota"- **Decía el menor intentando abrazar a su hermano buscando consuelo.

"**Tranquilo un"- **No pensaba molestarle con eso ahora, solo debería descansar un rato, le preguntaría después que fue lo que paso, después de un par de palabras los dos se quedaron dormidos; Los rayos del sol que empezaron a entrar a la habitación los despertaron.

**D**eidara fue el primero en despertar, se estiro y miro el reloj 7:45 am ,si no llegaba en 15 minutos estaba muerto. Quiso despertar a Naruto pero pensó que sería que sería mejor dejarlo dormir, le escribió una nota y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero en el camino, un auto deportivo rojo casi lo atropella.

"**Fíjate idiota un" **-El idiota no era nadie menos que su pelirrojo favorito y su maestro de arte sasori, Deidara quería que lo tragara la tierra o que en realidad lo hubiera tropellado, debería revisar quien iba en el carro la próxima vez antes de gritar idiota a cualquiera.

"**Lo siento, sube al auto, te llevare a escuela"**

**No dudo en subirse y estando dentro de disculparse por haberlo llamado idiota, a lo que sasori solo sonrió.**

"**No hay problema" -** Solo se limito a observar como sasori manejaba su deportivo rojo, porque pensaba que sasori era tan sexy manejando un deportivo rojo, oh amaba el momento en que cruzo la calle y casi fuera atropellado por el auto de sasori; llegaron un poco tarde de la hora de inicio de clases.

"**Debes irte ya o te regañaran, nos vemos en clase" – **Dicho esto sasori comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala de profesores.

"**A****diós sensei, gracias"- **Salió corriendo, llegando a su primer clase, al entrar al salón noto que no había nadie y eso no era bueno, al girar para dejar sus cosas, observo al escrito en el pizarrón " CLASE DE NATACION HOY" rayos lo había olvidado, corrió de nuevo hacia los vestidores y ahí estaban todos.

"**Hey rubia ten tu bikini"-**Decía hidan mientras le aventaba un short, pero hidan amaba decirle bikini, eso siempre molestaba a Deidara y lo divertía él, además, hoy andaba de muy buen humor.

"**Jodete hidan un"-**Decía mientras se vestía, siempre tenía que molestarlo con eso, el lado bueno es que por lo menos hoy no estaba Kakashi sensei tomándoles fotos, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

"**Bueno chicos, disfrutemos de la llama de la juventud nadando"- O**h si, ese era el profesor de deportes, maito gai, su nombre no ayudaba mucho ,pero el que podría hacer, lo único que hacían en eso clase era correr, o esquivar miles de cosas y terminar muertos, pero en natación con él, era divertido sobre todo con las millones de bromas que hidan podía hacer gracias al bikini verde del sensei, salieron como si nada pero algo les sorprendió.

"**Por cierto, hoy todos los maestro estarán aquí viendo su desempeño"- **Todos los chicos quedaron con cara de WHATH?!, Deidara maldecía el momento en que se le ocurrió usar el short corto, estúpido hidan, ese era el momento en ponerse a gritar como paranoico como acostumbraba, pero ¿por que no lo hacía?.

"**Sempai Sempai, quiero regresar- **Decía un tobi sonrojado y a la vez asustado.

"**Tobi si aun eres virgen de aquí no lo saldrás, tienes cara de viólame por favor"- **Decía a manera de diversión hidan.

"**Quiero salir de aquí Sempai"- **Empezó a dar vueltas en círculo, pero lo que decía hidan era cierto, y por la cara que tenían algunos senseis, algo malo saldría de eso , agradecía que sai no estuviera ahí, si no tendrían porra como la última vez.

**-Flash back-**

"_**Vamos chicos, muevan ese lindo culito que tienen, ah…gaa-chan, espera déjame, me callare lo juro, los dejare tranquilos…aaaaaahhhhh"**_-Después de ese día no vieron a sai sonreír por un largo tiempo.

_**-fin flash back-**_

"**Bien chicos, empecemos con ejercicios de relajamiento de músculos-**Eso quería decir que tendrían que estar en el centro, en la vista de todos, y estirarse, eso no era bueno, los estiramientos que hacia gai-sensei parecían más bien insinuaciones y enfrente de tanto sensei enfermo no era nada bueno.

"**Estúpido centro, estúpido calentamiento, estúpido short, estúpido sensei, estúpida rubia"- Decía un molesto y sonrojado hidan.**

"**Yo no he hecho nada idiota un"**

"**Lo sé, pero es la costumbre"**

"**Tobi es un buen chico, tobi quiere irse"-** Hidan vio a tobi, que solo miraba el piso mientras se estiraba, pero voltea de reojo a ver a alguien, pero a quien?.

**-POV HIDAN-**

_Veamos Kakashi solo está tomando fotos de todos, iruka lo golpea, asuma solo fuma, kakuzu me está viendo el culo, es como si quisiera comerme aquí mismo , tobi está viendo a itachi? Porque rayos está viendo a itachi? El también lo estaba viendo, y sasori solo mira a Deidara, genial la rubia tiene acosador, espera itachi no deja de ver a la rubia y voltea ver a tobi, que rayos? Todos aquí son unos pervertidos._

_Jashin-sama los castigara algún día, menos a kakuzu el tiene su motivos, de que está hablando con Kakashi, porque me ve, y ahora Kakashi me toma fotos, que mierda? , genial ahora el tendrá fotos mías._ _Que jashin-sama lo maldiga malditos pervertidos._

"**Chicos explotemos la llama de juventud, tobi al frente muéstranos como es el estiramientos de brazos"-** _kukuku esto es bueno, el buen chico enseñando el culo, que genial, solo camina con la cabeza gacha y totalmente sonrojado, y se estira, el culo de tobi al aire, que mierda?, estúpido kakuzu pederasta por que ve el culo de tobi si tiene el mío, hey itachi está muy entretenido, la cara de tobi está cambiando de color es mas rojo, eso ya no es adorable o no la furia de tobi se desatara._

**-Fin POV hidan-**

Era bien conocido que cuando tobi se enojaba, era el Apocalipsis, alguien tan adorable no podía tener esa actitud o sí?

"**Hey rubia tobi está muy enojado"**

"**Lo sé un no tardara en g…"**

"**BOLA DE PENDEJOS PERVERTIDOS, DEJEN DE VERME EL CULO"-** Acto seguido salió corriendo, gritando mil y una groserías dejando a todos con sorprendidos, el buen chico no era tan bueno después de todo.

"**Eh… bueno empecemos a nadar" – **Decía un aun sorprendido gai-sensei.

Todos empezaron a nadar, tipo mariposa, y otros estilos de nado, tobi regreso después de unos minutos como si nada hubiera pasado.

"**Hola Sempai que hace"- **Decía un alegre tobi de nuevo.

"**Nado un?"**

"**Hey tú no eres un buen chico, los chicos buenos no dicen malas palabras"- **Tobi volteaba cabeza tipo el exorcista hacia hidan.

"**Tobi es un buen chico"-** Y regreso su cabeza a su lugar mientras sonreía.

" **Tobi es un buen chico"- **Decía un perturbado hidan**. **

"**Idiota un"-** Cuando tobi se enfadaba no era tan adorable, cuando se le pasaba tampoco lo era, después de varias horas regresaba a su normalidad siendo un buen chico, o eso era lo que decía.

"**Chicos la clase termino, vayan a los vestidores a cambiarse"**

"**Tobi es una buena pasa"**

"**Tobi lo eres, estúpido short"**

Todos se cambiaron y se dirigieron a los salones, Deidara se retraso un poco estaba poniéndose su pantalón cuando alguien entro.

"**Hola dei dei"**

"**I…itachi-** Deidara quiso salir corriendo , pero itachi le impidió el paso, acorralándolo contra la pared.

Deidara retrocedió, pero itachi avanzo hasta pegar su cuerpo completamente al de Deidara, quien no alcanzo a abrocharse el pantalón, y no se había puesto la camisa.

"**Que pasa dei dei, tienes miedo?"- **Decía itachi con la voz ronca, la cual hacia que Deidara se estremeciera.

"**Déjame itachi por favor un"**

"**Por que debería hacerlo, no te dije que eras mío" – **Itachi comenzaba a acercarse al rostro de Deidara, a punto de unir sus labios con los del menor, pero se detuvo al sentir como algo golpeaba su cabeza, al dirigir la mirada al causante, miro a sasori quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido.

"**Deberías de dejar de acosar estudiantes itachi"**

**-"Como si a ti te importara eso, nos vemos luego dei dei"**

Itachi salió chocando el hombro de sasori quien solo lo miraba con el seño fruncido, al ver que itachi se había alejado, se acerco a Deidara y le entrego su camisa.

"E**stas bien?"**

"**Si, gracias sasori sensei un"**

"**Cuando te vuelva a molestar dime, de acuerdo?"**

Deidara solo asintió levemente sonrojado, sasori lo ayudaría?, el lo defendería de itachi, pero porque lo hacía?; Después de terminar de vestirse dirigió la mirada hacia sasori quien lo miraba de una manera un tanto extraña.

"**La vez que llorabas en el pasillo era por algo parecido?"**

El menor volvió asentir, sasori solo suspiro y acaricio el cabello de Deidara, lo acompaño hasta su salón y después se despidió de él.

"**Hey Sempai por que tardo tanto?"**

"**Por nada un"**

"**La rubia coqueteaba con sasori"**

"**Enserio Sempai"- **Un tono de emoción por parte de tobi y una risita por parte de hidan, terminaron haciendo sonrojar a Deidara y a la vez irritarlo.

"**No un! Jodete hidan"**

"**Silencio mocosos"**

Kakashi hatake maestro de matemáticas , conocido también como el pervertido número 1 del instituto, o novio de iruka-sensei, sus clases casi nunca eran de matemáticas, era hacer nada y nada mientras el leía su libro.

"**Bueno mocosos no hagan ruido hagan lo que sea menos ruido, mientras yo leo mi libro, la pagina 345 y las 10 siguientes son de tarea"**

"**Como quiere que lo hagamos si no nos explica nada"**

"**Usa tu cerebro o cópialo haz lo que quieras mientas yo leo mi libro"**

**-"Hidan, kakuzu te dijo que eran novios?"**

"**Joder no!"**

"**Tobi cree que eso es malo"**

"**Hidan cree que tobi es un idiota"**

"**Bueno chicos He acabado de leer mi libro, así que a contestar su libro mientras yo duermo"- **Acto seguido Kakashi comenzó a tomar su típica siesta, mientras los alumnos hablaban entre sí. Nadie hacia nada como siempre, total, nunca revisaba la tarea, tobi la hacía por que tobi era un bueno chico, el resto de las clases pasaron normales, la siguiente clase a seguir seria literatura, Deidara ni siquiera quería entrar, pero lo apoyaba sasori, el lo ayudaría si itachi le hacía algo, no paso nada en toda la clase, Deidara pensó que era por la amenaza que sasori le había hecho a itachi, al final de la clase tobi se quedo en el salón de itachi para repasar algo que tobi no entendía, todo salieron, Deidara no noto cuando tobi se quedo con itachi en el salón.

"**Donde esta tobi un?"**

"**Creo que… no me importa"**

**-"Hidan un!"**

**-"Esta bien, esta en el salón con itachi o eso creo, tengo hambre"**

"**Que hace ahí?-**

"**Recuerdas que le pidió que fuera su tutor"**

"**un"**

"**Por que dices un siempre?"**

**-"Es un tic un"**

"**Si te golpeo en la cabeza, dirás dos?"**

"**No un-**

"**ok"**

Se dirigieron hacia la siguiente clase, economía, ahí hidan hablaría con kakuzu sobre si eran pareja o no, maldecía a tobi por haberle dicho eso, el no le había dicho nada o sí?, Deidara seguía preocupado por tobi, conociendo a tobi haría cosas sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus acciones, además itachi no era un santo, y eso no le gustaba, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al chocar con alguien.

"**Fíjate por dónde vas imbécil"**

Deidara miro a la persona con la que había chocado, odiaba a esa persona con el alma y ella que hacia aquí?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**VampireDarkRogueWind: **

**xD** lo sé, el Word tiene la culpa que bueno que te haya gustado x)

**Rinoa-Diethel:**

D: que mal x) bueno es que la 1 y 2 parte están un poco raras esta ya queda bien encajada xD, bueno el itadei no se puede no me gustan juntos pero en capítulos siguientes xD dejara de ser malo con Deidara por un motivo xD

**Jemima-Phantom-Opera:**

xD que bueno que te guste tobi, hacia cosas xD habrá mas kakuzu hidan en los siguientes capítulos

**Katzu-dei-chan:**

x) lo sé son unos acosadores pero eso los hace lindos XD, menos a sasuke x)

**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen:**

D: no pondré zetsu tobi eso me da miedo xD , enserio D8

Bueno eso fue _"respondiendo a los reviews"_ xD

**Editado:**

He notado que hace 1 año 5 meses(?) usaba mucho la xD(?), por dios cuantos errores puedo tener en cada capítulo D8 jgsasjgddyasu, bueno arreglo todo , creo y agregue y mejore algunas cosillas c:, me acerco al 5 y del 5 sigue el 6 ósea nuevo cap. 8D

Muchas gracias por leer ~ nos vemos pronto c:


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen **Naruto ©**Masashi Kishimoto

La idea de esta cosa si 8) ~

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

La persona con la que dedicara había chocado era sakura haruno, una mujer de un cuerpo no muy femenino, con un cabello rosado y ojos color jade, no era muy delgada, ni muy alta, Ella era maestra de diseño grafico, había ido de vacaciones con su novio al extranjero pero al parecer volvió antes.

"**Idiota deberías fijarte por dónde vas"**

"**un"**

"**Aun sigues con ese tic molesto, deberías hacer algo para quitarlo es realmente molesto"**

"**Aun sigues con tu obsesión por los adolescentes? Deberías hacer algo por eso no crees un?"**

"**Cierra tu boca niñato"-** Ese comentario había logrado irritarla tenía un largo historial sobre eso y no estaba en sus mejores días para recordarlos.

"**Deberías largarte a tus clases para eso se supone que estas aquí"**

"**Y tú no deberías estar acosando gente?"-** Ella frunció el ceño, levanto la mano a manera de darle una bofetada, Deidara solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la mano de sakura en su rostro, pero este nunca llego.

"**SEMPAI!"**

Deidara dirigió la mirada al dueño de aquella voz que tanto conocía, el cual al ver a sakura había parado en seco su acercamiento y comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la presencia de la pelirosa.

Sakura solo sonrió al contemplar la actitud de tobi, a ella le divertía molestarlo, siempre lo castigaba, le pedía que se quedara después de las clases solo para decir que necesitaba tutoría para subir sus calificaciones que ella misma bajaba, tobi no podía decir nada sin que ella lo amenazara con reprobarlo, Sai solía sacarlo de esos encuentros con sakura, solo sin antes dejarle claro a la pelirrosa que EL Y SOLO EL PODIA ACOSAR A LOS ESTUDIANTES, lo único que conseguía por eso era un hermoso sermón por parte de gaara, quien decía que por amor de dios madurara, cosa que nunca pasaría, pero gaara lo sabía, pero adoraba decírselo bueno eso era otra cosa.

"**Sakura-san"- **Decía un muy nervioso tobi mientras caminaba hacia Deidara, sin dirigirle la mirada a la pelirrosa.

"**Tobi vaya has crecido mucho, estas más lindo de lo que te recuerdo"- **Dicho esto comenzó a mirar a tobi de pies a cabeza con aquella sonrisa que siempre ponía nervioso a tobi.

"**Nos vamos un"-** Deidara sujeto la mano de tobi y los dos se fueron alejando a gran velocidad de sakura, la cual solo frunció el ceño, cuando estuvieron lo mas lejos de sakura, se detuvieron y se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos, hidan que estaba pasando por ahí los miro con una ceja alzada.

"**Hey rubia parece que hubieras corrido un maratón o que te divertiste en algo interesante, ¿Aun sigues siendo virgen?"**

Antes de que pudiera reírse de su comentario algo se impacto en su rostro, que no era otra cosa que el puño de un irritado Deidara, después de haberse sobado el lugar del golpe y haber vociferado groserías por un par de minutos ,decidió decir algo sin antes retroceder 10 metros lejos de Deidara, pero aun así Hidan podía sentir la aura asesina de Deidara cerca de él.

" **kakuzu me dijo que nos largáramos a nuestras casas, las clases se cancelaron-**Decía sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos** "Podré ver el especial de jashin-sama"**

"**Le preguntaste si eran novios?"** -De inmediato la sonrisa de hidan se desvaneció y tobi soltó una risita seguida de un notorio tic en el ojo izquierdo de hidan.

"**Jodete tobi, tú no eres un buen chico"**

"**Tobi es un buen chico, tobi pregunta por el bien de hidan o no Sempai?"**

Deidara solo empezó a reírse descontroladamente poniendo una mano en su estomago, hidan solo seguía con su tic y tobi sonreía, fue en ese momento que Deidara recordó como conocía a ellos 2.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Había estado nevando toda la mañana en aquella ciudad, un pequeño niño rubio de 5 años caminaba por la nieve, a lo lejos se veía una cabeza color plata y se podía oírse un llanto, el pequeño niño rubio decidió acercarse a él para ver qué era lo que pasaba, su abuela siempre lo había regañado por lo curioso que podía llegar a ser, pero su curiosidad siempre ganaba, así que se acerco de modo de quedar enfrente del, el niño de pelo color plata solo levanto la mirada, tenía unos lindos ojos amatistas los cueles estaban humedecidos por el llanto, sus ojos estaban visiblemente irritados cualquiera podría decir que llevaba horas llorando.

"**Estas bien un?"- **Decía el pequeño mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del otro.

"**No me ves tonto"-** El pequeño niño rubio miro con el ceño fruncido al peliplateado, lo miro y volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

"**Estas bien un?"**

"**Déjame en paz"**

"**Está bien me iré y te dejare en paz un"-**Dicho esto el pequeño niño rubio comenzó a alejarse, pero escucho una pequeña voz que lo llamaba.

"**No quiero estar solo"**

El pequeño niño rubio camino de nuevo hacia el peliplateado y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar con él.

"**Como te llamas" **

"**Hidan, y tú?"-**.Pregunto el pequeño hidan, mientras comenzaba a secarse las lagrimas.

"**Deidara un"- **Deidara sonrió y hidan hizo lo mismo, desde ese momento ellos fueron amigos.

Después de la muerte de los padres de Deidara, hidan no se separo de él, lo cuido y siempre estuvo con él, Al pasar el tiempo ingresaron a secundaria, ahí conocieron a un niño especial, o eso era lo que pensaban ellos, era un pequeño niño que jugaba solo, nadie quería jugar con él, solo porque era diferente, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en unos de sus ojos.

"H**ey rubia mira ese chico tiene una deformidad. "**

"**Hidan un"-** Le reprendió Deidara, a él solían excluirlo solo por su tic al hablar, sabia como se sentía aquello, así que pensó que sería buena idea hablarle.

**-"Que tal si le hablamos un?- **Hidan escupió su refresco en la cara de Deidara

"**QUE, vamos, de por si me creen raro por juntarme contigo y ahora eso, es demasiado"-**Después de que Deidara terminara de limpiarse el refresco de la cara que hidan le había escupido hace unos minutos, le comento serio.

"**Si te molesta ser mi amigo solo dilo un"**

"**No me molesta ser tu amigo"- **Decía hidan mirando al rubio, claro que no le molestaba, a decir verdad no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

"**Entonces le hablaremos un?- **La pregunta sorprendió a hidan quien comía una hamburguesa la cual escupió hacia Deidara, quien solo se la quito de la cara con un visible enojo.

"**ok vamos"- Decía un resignado hidan que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al otro niño, Deidara no tardo en alcanzarlo y los dos se acercaron al pequeño niño solitario, quien** observaba a las aves comer, quien escuchaba pasos acercarse así que dirigió la mirada hacia los dos que se acercaban y de inmediato bajo la mirada, pensó que serian como los demás que siempre se burlaban de él o quería quitarle su dinero el cual ya no tenia, se lo habían quitado hace unas horas en clases anteriores.

"**Hola un"- saludo con una sonrisa el rubio.**

"**hola"- **Decía en un susurro aun con la mirada en el suelo.

"**No te escuche"-**Decía hidan acercándose a él, demasiado para el chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

"**Déjalo hidan, me llamo Deidara y el es hidan y tu un?"**

"**Tobi"- Nuevamente con la mirada en el suelo y en un susurro.**

"**No te oí de nuevo"** – Volvió a repetir el peliplateado, por lo que logro que el otro levantara la vista y digiera su nombre en un tono más alto.

"T**obi"**

"**Ahora si te oí"**

"**Quieres sentarte con nosotros un"**

" **U…ustedes no van a golpearme o quitarme mi dinero?-**Tartamudeo el pelinegro aun sorprendido por la repentina invitación.

"**Ya que lo dices podría pensa…"- Hidan fue interrumpido por un golpe de parte de Deidara.**

"**Cállate hidan, no un" -**Deidara le sonrió de manera amable, hidan solo rió mientras sonreía sonrió, tobi se alegro y salto encima de los dos.

"**Tobi es feliz de ser su amigo"**

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Desde eso momento no se separaron, claro tobi y hidan se peleaban por cualquier cosa, Deidara golpeaba a hidan por molestarlo, pero eran buenos amigos, Deidara se sumergió en sus pensamientos, cuando recordó que Naruto estaba solo en la casa y aun el no sabía qué rayos le había pasado en la casa del Uchiha.

"**Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego un-**Y salió corriendo dejando a tobi y a hidan desconcertados por la rápida partida del rubio.

"**Y yo que pensaba invitarlo a comer, que descortés, vamos tobi debemos comer algo"**

"**Tobi quiere una cajita feliz, tobi es un buen chico"**

Deidara camino hasta su casa, cuando llego Naruto estaba acostado en el sillón con un bote de helado casi vació y viendo películas románticas.

"**Que haces un?"- pregunto un sorprendido Deidara por la actitud extraña de Naruto.**

"**Estoy deprimido, siempre que estas deprimido comes helado y ves películas románticas"**

"**Que rayos paso en la casa de sasuke Naruto?**

"**Sasuke es un imbécil, el… el….-**Tartamudeo Naruto mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

* * *

_Contestando a sus reviews_:

_VampireDarkRogueWind:_

Bueno es que tobi tiene esa personalidad escondida :O xD pronto sabrás que le hizo :D

_Jemima-Phantom-Opera:_

Es bueno que alguien me lea antes de dormir xD bueno si tenían clases que dar pero a quien le importa :D ellos aman el acosamiento y ver chicos lindos sin pagar xD / lo se lo acabo de notar que no hay chicas pero ya que, es de varones xD desde am xD no lo sé.

_SASO-CHAN: _

Lo sé tobi es un icono xD / es que itachi es un pervertido malo x) por eso lo adoro

_LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen: _

Jahja lo se sai era su porra oficial :D es que sai es sai xD lo sé D: perdieron su integridad perdón por lo del zetsu tobi D:

_Rinoa-Diethel: _

No mates a itachi por mí, mata aplasta masacra a sasuke pero no a itachi :D itachi es un buen chico pervertido xD

**Editado:**

Asjgdyuadguasydg cada vez que edito veo menos errores :B(?), la mayoría de los diálogos quedan igual, algunos no y otros desaparecen xD , c: gracias por leer~


	5. Chapter 5

OMFG!!...Lo se me tarde siglos D:

Gente espero les allá gustado D: lo se me tarde años en acabarlo y en actualizar pero fueron meses semanas días realmente malos para mi así que no tenia ganas ni siquiera de levantarme, pero bueno me tarde en hacerlo lo se y quedo corto creo Dx pero espero les agrade se viene lo bueno gente 8D, Intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible D: me tardare como unas 2 o 3 semanas estoy en semana de exámenes así que se debe a eso además creo que haré otros fic ;D

Por cierto antes de que se me olvide se que el capitulo esta un poco corto pero eso se debe a mi reciente (y aún insistente) crisis de inspiración D: así que si esta parte les parece un poco fuera lugar ya saben por que

_(respondo los reviews abajo :D)_

**Enjoy this fic**

x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...xx...x x...x x...x x...x

Naruto solo había murmurado cosas sin sentido durante un par de horas, en las cuales deidara solo daba vueltas de la casa a la tienda, por helado, ya había comprado una reserva para poder oír la historia que naruto se negaba a contarle pero lo haría habl

Naruto solo había murmurado cosas sin sentido durante un par de horas, en las cuales deidara solo daba vueltas de la casa a la tienda, por helado, ya había comprado una reserva para poder oír la historia que naruto se negaba a contarle, pero lo haría hablar, era eso o ir ala casa del uchiha, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda, si iba ahí, lo mas probable era que itachi estuviera ahí y eso seria malo pero, que otra cosa podía hacer, tal vez si amenazaba a naruto el tiempo suficiente, o tal vez si usaba la psicología inversa lo vio muchas veces en la tele a veces funciona.

-OK naruto, la nieve esta en el refrigerador, diviértete me voy a dormir un - se dispuso a irse cuando naruto lo tomo de la camisa haciéndolo retroceder.

-pero dattebayo aun no te eh contado nada

-no lo harás lo se, es mejor que te lo guardes, me voy a dormir

-te lo contare si te quedas dattebayo

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón de la sala junto a naruto para oír la historia, pero antes debía ir por un bote nuevo de helado, no quería que la historia quedara a medias, se dirigió por el bote y se lo entrego puso su mejor cara seria y comenzó.

-y bien un

-y bien qe dattebayo?

-naruto sabes a lo que me refiero, que paso en la casa de sasuke un?

- a eso, bueno es que…

**FLASH BACK **

_Sasuke es tan lindo…_

-oe dobe, estas prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo?

-ah, claro dattebayo…

-que fue lo que dije hace 2 segundos dobe

-ah pues dattebayo

-tsk presta atención como quieres pasar el examen si no prestas atención dobe

-OK como era que se hacia eso que haces tu

-para empezar se llama raíz cuadrada dobe y ven acá para que veas lo que hago

_Sasuke es tan lindo…_

Naruto se sentó al lado de la silla de sasuke, oyendo cada explicación salida de la boca del menor de los uchihas, se acerco un poco mas hacia le inconcientemente, quedaron pegados brazo con brazo en un rose insistente, demasiada proximidad para sasuke, quien en un impulso lo tumbo a la cama, dejando a naruto totalmente desconcertado

-sa…sasuke que ha…ces?- dijo tartamudeando, la cercanía del uchiha le ponía demasiado nervioso mas aun cuando este puso sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de naruto y lo tomo fuerte de las muñecas, apresándolo, comenzó besando su cuello

-sa…sasuke espera…

-por que, no te agrada dobe

-…ah

Sus palabras se le quedaron pegadas a la garganta, se sentía demasiado feliz después de todo era sasuke, por que no podía creer que el realmente se hubiera enamorado de el, alguien no popular, como con todas las chicas con las que había estado, pero tal vez era la suerte o algo parecido, para naruto era lo mejor que le había pasado, se lo diría, lo que guardo por mas de 3 años junto a sasuke, lo que siente cuando lo conoció, cuando estuvo cerca demasiado tiempo, ahora podía el sentía lo mismo que el.

_Sasuke te amo…_

-sa...sasuke… te amo

Sasuke se paro en seco, con cara de horror, minutos después sasuke se había movido de la cama, y empezaba a dar pasos nervioso alrededor de la habitación.

-no no y no

-no que dattebayo, eso es lo que siento pensé que tu sentías lo mismo- dijo bajando la mirada triste, sus ojos empezaron a hacerse cristalinos

-Como puedes pensar algo así naruto esto o lo que sea que íbamos a hacer seria solo sexo y solo eso, que te hizo pensar diferente- remarco cada palabra claramente en tono frió

-pe... Pero sasuke… yo te…

Una bofetada dio a la mejilla derecha de naruto, quien empezó a sollozar con mayo intensidad

-no lo quiero volver a oír nunca me oyes nunca

_Sasuke te odio…_

Salio corriendo del cuarto, nunca volvería a entrar a ese lugar, salio de la casa era noche pero, podría llegar a su casa a ese paso y así lo hizo, mientras en la casa uchiha sasuke estaba en las escaleras parado totalmente como una estatua viendo la puerta.

Sasuke es un idiota…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-eso fue lo que paso dattebayo- decía con la mirada en el suelo

-lo siento naruto un-

Deidara lo abrazo fuertemente y este hecho nuevamente a llorar en el pecho de su hermano, pasaron los minutos los 2 se quedaron completamente dormidos en el pequeño sillón de la sala, lo que logro despertar a deidara fue el sonido del viento a través de la ventana exactamente las 5:35 am le faltaban aun 2 horas para ir al instituto, pero ya no podría dormir, el viento cada vez era mas fuerte y hacia frió, no era normal estaban en verano, subió por unas mantas, se acomodo nuevamente en el sillón y cobijo a naruto, se dispuso a mirar la tele, se dirigió directo al canal de noticias donde daban el estado del tiempo.

_Presentamos una nevada, inesperada si saldrá asegúrese de llevar consigo una chamarra y un paraguas no sabemos cuanto durara la nevada, o si se pueda volver una tormenta tropical mas información en el noticier…_

Ciertamente la época de nieve no era la más agradable para deidara, tener a tobi gritando por hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, a hidan lanzándole bolas de nieve cada vez que podía, incluso en las clases

O tener a sai diciéndole si lo calentaba, espera sai no estaba así que no tendría eso, pero la sola idea le hizo pensar en itachi.

Cerro los ojos solo para relajarse un poco y se dirigió hacia donde estaba naruto, le dejarían nuevamente la elección de ir a la escuela o no, cerro la puerta con el mínimo ruido, se coloco su bufanda y se dirigió camino ala escuela, en el camino la nieve comenzó a caer, pequeños copos caían del cielo, lo único bueno de aquello era la nieve, siempre era blanca y demasiado bella cuando caía.

Mientas caminaba cerca del parque del instituto vio una figura conocida, estaba parada, inmóvil viendo hacia el cielo, con una expresión serena y apacible, deidara al reconocer quien era se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a su lado.

-eh danna-

-ah… deidara ¿como estas?- le sonrió de la manera mas calida

-bien un, que hace aquí- decía con un pequeño sonrojo

-solo iba de camino al instituto cuando empezó a nevar- lo ultimo lo dijo casi con desanimo

-¿no le gusta la nieve un?-

-no, significa que hace demasiado frió incluso para que llueva, además pensaba que caían en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso, estos se parecen mas a los extremos de los hisopos de algodón.

-¿nunca ah visto nevar un?-

-¡si, claro!-hizo una pausa y luego agrego desviando la mirada hacia el instituto-en la tele

Deidara no pudo contener una pequeña risa, sasori lo miro por unos segundos, le revolvió los cabellos

Levanto la cabeza con un leve sonrojo, y sasori sonrió nuevamente, entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impacto en la cabeza de deidara.

-hey rubia… deja de coquetear y entra ya-

Hidan y tobi soltaron carcajadas que se podían oír en todo el instituto, deidara rojo como un tomate salio corriendo en dirección a ellos, se quedo quieto en un tramo al instituto y se despidió de sasori, y luego retomo su camino hacia aquellos 2 que ya habían salido corriendo hacia adentro del instituto.

No encontró a ninguno de los 2 por ningún lado, y haber caminado tanto era un problema, ya que deidara en correr no era el mejor le costaba un gran esfuerzo sobrevivir apenas caminando correr era un suicidio seguro, cansado se recargo en una pared cercana, aun seguía nevando y cada vez hacia mas frió, se maldecía internamente por haberse llevado un suéter ligero pensando que solo seria la nieve cayendo y no aquel frió, cerro los ojos y se brazo inconscientemente, pero alguien lo abrazo por la espalda y solo había una persona capaz de hacer eso…

-¿sempai tiene frió?- le pregunto con una tierna sonrisa

-pensé que eras otra persona tobi un-

-ah... otra persona? Pero quien sempai- preguntó con incredulidad

-sai? Un-

-ah... cierto pero sempai el no esta tobi sempai tiene frió tobi el dará su abrigo-

-no estoy bien tobi un-hizo una pequeña pausa y pregunto un poco dudoso-por cierto que haces aquí tobi pensé que estarías con hidan planeando atacarme o algo así un-

-ah… no sempai lo estaba buscando tengo que preguntarle algo-

-que pasa tobi un-

- sempai…si a tobi le gusta alguien, y a ese alguien le gusta otra persona tobi que debe hacer

Deidara abrió los ojos, sabia quien era y a quien se refería, bajo la mirada y dijo sin pensar.

-entonces tendrías que hacer algo para que eso no fuera así tobi un-

Tobi abrazo con más fuerza a deidara, quien se estremeció por la fuerza del abrazo de tobi,

Se acerco al oído de deidara y susurro las palabras marcándolas.

-entonces tendré que hacer algo sempai-

x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...xx...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x...xx...x x...x x...x x...x x...x x

Respondiendo a sus reviwes xDD

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Century Gothic"; panose-1:2 11 5 2 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; a:link, span.MsoHyperlink color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single; a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single; page Section1 size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Reira-chan: **Yo también lo deje abandonada D: , si léelo de nuevo ...yo solo odio a sasuke por eso tendrá una vida mala en mi fic muajajaja xD, si la pareja de tobi si creo que ya se sabe quien es xD mis fantasías mas retorcidas 0.

**Akasuna no nozomi: leeré** tu fic en cuanto lo encuentre xD, si lo se kakuzu y hidan estaban destinados xD

No habrá un final realmente macabro para sakura reflejare mi instinto asesino en ella xD

**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen:** jahjahj si lo se sakura es una bruja, la infancia de dei hidan y tobi fue algo extraño que se me ocurrió xD

**Jemima-Phantom-Opera**: si es un colegio de varones mi mente no da para más xD

OK ya no estoy de vacaciones ;w; por eso me tardo mas xD leeré tu fic lo buscare.

**Rinoa-Diethel: **jahjahajahj si odia a sasuke como yo, D: es que itachi es malamente sexy xD

Sai saldrá muy pronto ;D de eso me encargo yo , alguien le dará la cajita feliz de tu parte a tobi xD

**LolaLaTrailera:** gracias por leer ;D

**Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan: **lo se sasori es una maquina de ternura y perversión xDD no itachi es re lindo acosando gente :D por eso lo quiero xD si le KakuxHidan es mi adoración que clase de maestro hace eso D: no lo se pero creo saber quienes si xD

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Au Revoir ;D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Au Revoir ;D


	6. notas

**Notas del autor:**

Bien no me maten :c si, se que ha pasado… 1 año 5 meses, ¡dios! Enserio ha sido tanto D8(?)

Mis sinceras disculpas; bueno no tengo buena explicacion solo que digamos que tuve muchos delirios en todo ese tiempo, pero aquí estoy.

Asi que me dedicare a editar todos los errores y cosas sin sentido que contiene este fic y de paso retomar el hilo de la historia xD y terminarlo ; asi que si alguien sigue leyendo o esperando actulizacion solo esperen un poco mas :c y nuevamente perdonenme.

**24-02-2010**


End file.
